Avatar Corbenik
Avatar Corbenik is the Avatar of Ovan. History End of The World Several years after its defeat at the hands of Kite, Corbenik's data was retrieved from the system by Jyotaro Amagi's Salvage Plan. Its data was sealed into an Epitaph PC and given to a Chosen One. Unfortunately the first test of the Epitaph PC's was a complete failure. In the confusion following the test Corbenik, still attached to its Epitaph PC, escaped into the system far beyond the reach of CC Corp. It eventually attached to a player named Ovan. .hack//G.U. Games After revealing himself as the true Tri-Edge to Haseo in the Lost Ground Briona Gwydion the Dragonbein Range, Ovan travels to Inverted City Megin Fi. Haseo soon follows him ready to fight. After fighting Haseo in a normal fight, Ovan unleashes Corbenik. In response, Haseo summons Avatar Skeith, who begins to fight with Corbenik. Using a combination of both Corbenik and AIDA's power, Ovan proves a difficult opponent, but Haseo eventually succeeds and Data Drains Corbenik; however his Data Drain isn't powerful enough to defeat Corbenik or Ovan permanently, allowing Ovan to return for a rematch later. This rematch occurs in The Creator's Room, featuring a Corbenik that is almost fully consumed by AIDA, causing the AIDA to take on a bloated shape resembling an enormous cannon, discarding all of Corbenik's natural attacks for 's overwhelming firepower. In this form Corbenik hangs limply off of , although it remains the main body that is attacked. After data draining Corbenik again, Ovan reveals the special power hidden inside of Corbenik's data. The power of "Rebirth". With his defeat by Skeith as the key, Ovan uses Rebirth to reset the entire internet, cleansing it of AIDA's taint. The shock wave created by the Rebirth shatters both Ovan and Haseo's PCs and sends them spiraling into the farthest reaches of the system. It also sets the stage for the appearance of Cubia. .hack//G.U.+ .hack//G.U.//Reminisce Attacks Form 1: *'Energy Shot': Corbenik throws out a wave of needles at its opponents. *'Variant Summon': Corbenik throws out five small AIDA which, after a set period of time, will fire off mini Algol Laser blasts. They are destroyed by slashes or shooting at them. *'Clinch Needle': Corbenik summons a huge ball of energy and smashes it into hundreds of shards, which travel towards you. *'Devil's Verdict': Corbenik charges towards you and if he grabs you he'll throw you into the abyss and launch a huge flaming energy ball onto you resulting in immense damage. However, during the Simulation Battle in Volume 3 (accessible then from Netslum Tartarga), the shockwave around the attack is much smaller. *'Fearful Visitor': Corbenik slashes you two times, once with his AIDA arm and once with his sword. *'Deflect': When Skeith gets too close to Corbenik, he'll send out an energy shockwave to knock Skeith back. *'Data Drain': Corbenik creates a huge cannon from his right arm and his AIDA arm grabs the cannon and fires the blast at his opponents. Tap rapidly to reduce damage dealt. Quotes .hack//G.U.//Redemption Attacks Form 2: *'Energy Shots:' Corbenik shoots energy balls that converge toward Skeith. *'Variant Summon:' Corbenik spawns several small AIDA that can be taken out with shots or slashes. If left alone, these AIDA attack with Algol Laser. *'Barrier:' Corbenik creates a barrier which blocks shots and will harm Skeith if he gets too close. Corbenik will keep the barrier active unless he uses Celestial Wrath or if the barrier itself is hit by the Mental Vampirism attack. *'Mental Vampirism:' Corbenik uses his first form's data drain and fires a fast-moving orb which hits repeatedly for massive damage on contact. Slashing the orb four times will make it come back at Corbenik and break his barrier, stunning him. *'Celestial Wrath:' Corbenik fires a shot upwards that scatters into many falling shots. If his barrier is active, Corbenik will remove the barrier before using this attack. *'Data Drain:' Corbenik slams Skeith into the end of his cannon-arm, then blasts him upward. Mash buttons to reduce damage dealt.if you do not escape soon enough,you will hit the wall of Avatar Space, take extra damage, and be temporarily paralyzed. Quotes Trivia *Corbenik's G.U. theme song is called "Dark Infection". *Corbenik's first form Data Drain looks almost the same as Azure Kite's data drain. *Corbenik's second form is the only Avatar battle in the entire series where the player must Data Drain it twice in rapid succession, the first attack breaking its barrier and the second striking Corbenik itself. *Even after using Rebirth's power, AIDA remains active in Ovan's left arm, however, it doesn't become hostile and is part of Ovan's armory to help Haseo in .hack//G.U. Last Recode. *His appearance is a man with a raincoat, but it can also be a reference to a bodyguard or guardian due to his role in the game. category: GU Games Characters Category:Avatars